My Savior
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: This takes place after Season 3, what if Eddie didn't get back together with Patricia. What if Patricia started cutting herself. The Couples are Slight Palfie, Peddie, and Keddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a whie this is just something to get over my writers block. This is Rated T for cutting, Just to let you guy's know I don't suppoort this but it was what I thought would have happened if Eddie started dating KT at the end of Season 3 instead of getting back together with Patricia.**

**Couples:**

**1) Keddie**

**2) (Slight) Palfie**

**3) Jeroy**

**4) Peddie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_My Savior_

I was sitting in my room holding a knife in my right hand and staring at my left wrist as I made another slash and smiled to myself. I didn't care about what people said about me but I didn't care. Ever since Eddie and KT started going out they left me in the dark, they even kicked me out of Sibuna.

"I hate you Eddie." I whisper as I make another cut on my wrist.

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. **_  
_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_

_**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**_  
_**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark**_  
_**And besides in the mean, mean time**_  
_**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**_

I wrapped my wrist and then slipped on an arm guard to cover the wrappings. I walked downstairs to see Eddie and KT whisperinng about something at the table and laughing there heads off about whatever it was.

"She really did that." KT asks between laughs as Eddie nods.

I couldn't take it anymore I left the house and ran to the woods as the tears fell from my eyes.

_**I'm in the de-details with the devil**_  
_**So now the world can never get me on my level**_  
_**I just gotta get you out of the cage**_  
_**I'm a young lover's rage**_  
_**Gonna need a spark to ignite**_

_**My songs know what you did in the dark**_

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

I heard a snap from behind me as I screamed a little when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Alfie asked as I shook my head and ran away from him not wanting him to see me crying.

I stopped and fell to my knees bringing out a razor from my Leather Jacket pocket. I put it to my wrists and hissed as blood seeped out of it when my vision grew fuzzy.

"PATRICIA!" I heard a voice say as my world went black.

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_  
_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_

_beep beep beep beep_

I open my eyes to see I'm in a hospital bed my wrist is wrapped and there's an IV in my left hand. I look next to me to see Trudy, Alfie, and EDDIE! standing next to my hospital bed.

"Oh sweetie thank goodness your awkae." Trudy said as Eddie looked at me concern filling his face.

"Yacker why did you try and kill yourself..." Eddie siad as he took my hand.

_**Writers keep writing what they write**_  
_**Somewhere another pretty vein just died**_  
_**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**_  
_**That you're the antidote to everything except for me**_

_**A constellation of tears on your lashes**_  
_**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**_  
_**In the end everything collides**_  
_**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**_

I stare up at Eddie and let all of my emotions run into my eyes. All the hurt, the pain and most of all the brokeness.

"Because of you..." I say as Eddie looks at me with his jaw dropped in the shape of an O.

_**My songs know what you did in the dark**_

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_  
_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_

Soon visiting hours were over and Eddie, Trudy and Alfie left the room. I soon fell asleep and dreamt of happier times with Eddie before KT came into the picture.

_Dream:_

_"Well if it isn't the Yacker" The weasel said as he walked over to where I was sitting on the couch._

_"No please tell me your not staying here." I say with my usual snarky attitude._

_The American weasel put's his hand out for me to shake as I gawked at him._

_"I'm Eddie by the way." Eddie says._

_"More like Eddie Krueger." I say as Eddie laughs._

_"Freddie, you mean Freddie Kruguer."_

_"Whatever your still a nightmare." I say._

_End Dream:_

When I woke up again I saw Eddie sitting in a chair his hair was messed up and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He also looked like it had been crying.

"Ed-Eddie." I say as Eddie looks at me.

"Patricia, I never wanted to hurt you. I-I broke up with KT this morning." Eddie says as he takes my hand and holds it close to him.

_**My songs know what you did in the dark**_  
_**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**_

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

"I have never stopped loving you Patricia. I thought I loved KT more then just a friend but she's like a little sister to me, your the one I truly love Patricia." Eddie said as I smiled brightly at him.

"Y-You really mean that." I ask.

"Yes...I'm so so so sorry Pa-" I cut him off with a kiss as a bunch of cheers sound from the hallway.

Eddie and I break apart to see the Anubis residence and KT standing there with huge grins on there faces. I look at Eddie and kiss him again, God how I missed this.

_**So light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**Light 'em up, up, up**_  
_**I'm on fire**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_  
_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**_  
_**In the dark, dark**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh,**__**whoa.**_

It has been 10 years since me and Eddie had gotten back together and we were married and had one daughter whose name was Stephanie Lewis Miller. We had just told her the story of how we first met and had put her down for a nap. I walk into the room I share with my husband Eddie and see him working on a script for his newist play.

"Hey Sweetie." I say as Eddie turms to me and smiles.

"Hey Babe" Eddie get's up and captures my mouth with his.

God I love him.

**A/N: There's the story guy's hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So many people liked this story so I decided to add another chapter it's still in Patricia's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except Stephanie Lewis Miller and Eugene Michael Clarke.**

_**Shoutout's:**_

_**Sarvaniluvsbooks-**_I loved this! I went back and re-read it like three times! This was amazing! Please update soon! :)

_**DesiredHOA01-**_Awww:)

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker-**I love this!

**A/N: Thank's guys.**

_My Savior _

I watched as Stephanie played in the yard with Joy and Jerome's son Eugene Michael Clarke, or as he like to be called Euge or Mikey preferably Mikey.

"MIKEY READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Stephanie said as she uncovered her eyes and began looking for Mikey.

Stephanie turned around looked up at the tree then back to the ground and sat down. She closed her eyes and waited when she heard the rustle of someone climbing down the tree.

"Your it." Stephanie said confidently as she tagged Mikey.

"Aw come on no fair!" Mikey whined as Joy smiled at the two.

"Hey Patricia, can I talk to you for a minute..._In Private_" Jerome said as I got up and walked into the other room with him when I heard a distressed shout.

"MOMMY!"

I look at Jerome then back at the door then at Jerome and then my world goes black. The next thing I realise when I woke up was that I had a killer headache and something was disrupting my eyesight.

_Oh great whoever took me here must have blindfolded me._ I think as I here the creak of a door and then clicking heels.

My blindfold is ripped of my eyes and I'm temporarily blinded by the lights. The person I see in front of me causes my heart to stop.

"Hello Patricia...did you miss me." Vera Devinish says with a smirk as I struggle to get untied.

"Let me go Vera." I say as Vera gets about two inches away from my face.

"No, not until your husband Eddie get's me what I want." Vera says as another voice causes my blood to run cold.

"Let go of me you big meaners! MOMMY MOMMY!"

"VERA LET MY DAUGHTER GO SHE'S ONLY 3 AND A HALF!" I shout as Vera smirks at me.

"Oh what's the word I'm looking for oh right...no."

"VERA!" I shriek as my voice cracks a little from unshed tears.

I don't know what time it is, I have no idea where I am and I have no idea what these people are doing to my daughter.

_Just lovly _I think sasrcastically as Vera walks in again carrying a very bruised and a very bloody Stephanie. I about lost it as two men had to come in and inject me with something that caused me to fall into darkness.

When I woke up again I found myself lying on the ground Stephanie awake next to me and looking worried. But when she see's me open my eyes she jumps in my arms and begins crying.

"They hurteded me Mommy, I was scarwered." She still can't pronounce some things but that's what makes her mine.

"I know sweetie Daddies going to get us out of this...I promise." I whisper in her ear as I kiss her forehead.

**A/N: I decided to make this chapter a little shorter then the first one for obvious reasons.**

**Eddie: Review guy's**

**Jade: Or I'll cut you with my scissors.**

**A/N/Eddie: *sweatdrops and looks towards readers pleadingly* Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a while I was in a creative slump and I would like to thank my loyal reader DazChloe1 for the help with this chapter (even though the idea isn't going into this story -_-') Anyway now time to thank the reviewers.**

**Joy: Neddie24Surviver would like to thank...**

_**Val-**_Thats so sweet and romantic! I just cant believe it, Keddie cmon now! I like would actually understand Neddie but not so much keddie!

_**IThinkI'mFallingForYouYacker-**_This story has me at the edge of my seat! Please continue!

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy**__**B-**_love it!

_**A/N: Thank's guys! REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nozing *Fail at a German Accent* -_-'**_

_My Savior_

I was shaken awake by Vera a few hours or whatever time it was later and shoved a phone. I put the phone to my ear to hear a boy's american accent.

"Yacker is that you? Are you okay."

"Yeah Weasel I'm fine but get me and Stephanie out of this place first." I say.

"Same old Yacker, and I'm working on it okay. How are they treating Stephanie." Eddie asks as Stephanie's scream vibrates through the room.

"Th-There abusing her Eddie." I whisper as Vera rips the phone away from me and then walks out of the room.

I don't know what time they bring Stephanie back in but when they do her chest is barily rising and falling and her face is as pale as a ghost. I hold my only daughter close to my chest as I finally let my tears fall.

"M-Mommy..." I hear Stephanie's voice say as I look at her face. "I'll see you in heban mommy." Stephanie says as the tears continue to pour from my eyes.

"Your not going anywhere Stephanie, Daddy's coming can you please hold on for him...please." I beg my daughter as she shakes her head no and closes her eyes.

"J-Just remember mommy I love you..." Stephanie says as her body goes limp.

"STEPHANIE! STEPHANIE NO! PLEASE YOU CAN'T DIE!"

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's again sorry about the long wait and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Joy: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews.**

**Patricia: Here's the next**

**Joy: Chapter.**

**Eddie: Neddie24Surviver doesn't own anything.**

**Nina: Thanks!**

_My Savior_

I shot awake as a small hand started shaking my shoulder. I looked over to see Stephanie sitting there looking worridly at me. I gasp and hug my daughter close to my chest and squeeze her tightly.

"N-Need to b-breath Mommy." Stephanie says as I release her. "Mommy why are your eyes leaking?" Stephanie asks as a confused look crosses her face.

"I'm fine baby."

"Oh good your up, get up. Were going to go meet the Osirion." Vera says as she grabs my arm and drags me and Stephanie out of the room.

My wrists are tied behind my back and a blindfold gets put over my eyes so I cant see where were going. I hear the sound of something being zipped up then a muffled scream.

"Shut up brat." I then realise they had put my daughter in a bag.

"What are you going to do with her." I say as someone takes my arm and leads me outside.

I'm pushed into a car and feel something get lain on top of me as a small and frightened Stephanie calls my name.

"Mommy...Mommy."

"I'm right here baby. Right underneath you." I say.

"No talking." Vera says as we drive away from wherever she was holding us.

We drive down the road for what feels like hours but we finally stop and Stephanie and I are dragged out of the car and thrown to the ground.

"I got what you want now let them go!" I hear Eddie's voice say as Vera removes my binds and takes Stephanie out of the bag.

"EDDIE!" I say as I run over to him but before I reach him I'm yanked backwards and I feel something cold and metal like connect with my head.

"MOMMY!" Stephanie shouts as she tries to run over to me but Eddie holds her back.

"Check the mask, make sure it's real." Vera says as my eyes widen and I stare at Eddie.

"You did get the real mask right..." I mouth to him as he gives me a cheeky grin.

Vera throws me to Eddie and her and her goons get in her car and drive away. I punch Eddie in the shoulder and glare at him.

"OW! I GAVE THEM THE CLUE MASK!" Eddie says as I sigh in releive.

"Let's go home."

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's.**

**Nina: Hope**

**Eddie: You**

**Patricia: Liked**

**Joy: It.**

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
